User blog:Star Fox Assault fan/Jacob Mitchell
Jacob Mitchell is the first and only son of Mr. Mitchell and Mrs. Mitchell and is the older brother of Megan Mitchell. History Jacob resides in his foster parents house after his parents both died of achole poison when he was 13 and his foster parents are in the same neighborhood as Liv and Maddie. He meets Maddie and devolped a crush on her and runs into Liv thinking it was Maddie but Maddie later shows up and tells Jacob that is her sister and was shocked they are twins. Jacob tells his feelings for Maddie to Liv and wanted Maddie to know when the time is right though he tells her a day earlier in the episode Crush-A-Rooney. Jacob and Maddie reveal they like each other and begin to date each other the next day along and they've been trying to spend time in class period with each other cause Maddie is concerned that he is getting picked on because they're dating or into trouble so the prinicble said it was a better idea if they stayed together in every class including gym. Jacob shows an intrest in classic rock and country seeing as he plays guitar around Liv as he is thinking of a song to sing to Maddie seeing as he really cares about her but cannot think of a song so he decides to draw him and her holding hands. One day Jacob gets really hurt and is sent to the hospital for a few days and that's when his girlfriend shows her love for him by holding his hands and crying stating it's her fault he got hurt and replied it's not her fault though after injury broke every bone in his right arm he got it replaced with a cyborg arm all the way up to his shoulder. They stayed all night with each other in the hospital until he was allowed to leave and he is told to stay at home with Liv who takes care of him. Jacob loves spending time with the Rooney's espcaially Maddie he sleeps in her when he stays all night with them and sleeps with his jacket on because he gets cold at night sometimes but Maddie let's him use her jacket as a blanket and then rubs his back. He makes a personal headband for Liv and she promises never to take it off. He is described that he is very nice and sweet by Liv and Maddie and is always visiting them after school so they can hang out more. His catchphrase is grab a mop there's gonna be guts on the celling. When Jacob heard about a musicial play based on his favorite movie Grease he is casted as Daniel Zuko and Maddie was cast as Sandy who fall in love and right at the end of the play they kisses each other and take each other hands. Jacob said after he graduates high school he wants to become a detective for the police department. Jacob plans to have a King of Iron Fist Tournament at Ridgewood and make the main fight a tag fight with Maddie being his tag partner but later realizes he has to have the principal's supervision to hold a fighting tournament at Ridgewood. Category:Blog posts